Deadly's Journey
by Deadly Warrior
Summary: *FINISHED! Author's note is up* An evil warrior must travel across the lands of Nintendo. Please R&R, but no flames!
1. Prologue

It had been 3 years. Deadly Warrior, his friend Mephisto, his robot counter- part Deadly mkII and Gamma had killed their ultimate Enemy, Debega.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Deadly Warrior, Mephisto, Deadly mkII and Deadly's brother, Gamma, stood at the cliff where they had been fighting the fusion of Deadly's and Gamma's brothers, Omega, Delta and Beta, which was now called Debega.  
  
They were in on the Planet Nintendo, after Debega opened a Space Time Void.  
  
"Are you going to fight me, or what?" yelled Debega.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Gamma.  
  
Gamma, had much more physical strength then Deadly, but less magic powers. Gamma charged his fusioned (A/N I don't even think that's a word) brother and tackled him hard. But Debega wasn't that weak. He got up, and gave Gamma a swift kick to his gut.  
  
"Gahhh!" Gamma said as he coughed up some blood.  
  
Debega grabbed him, and kicked up in the air, DBZ style. Although Gamma could fly, he was too weak to now. Deadly could not take this. He drew his 2 Shenlong Blades, and swiped freely at the off guard Debega. But he retaliated with his own blade. Their swords clanged and sparked, and Gamma landed behind Deadly.  
  
Gamma was badly hurt, he could barely get up. But he started to charge energy.  
  
Debega slashed Deadly's leg, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Now to bring an end to your pathetic life." Debega said as he raised his sword to decapitate Deadly.  
  
"Never!" yelled Gamma.  
  
Gamma, who had charged up energy, tackled Debega as hard as he could. They both flew off the cliff into the abyss bellow.  
  
"Gamma!!!!!!!" yelled the remaining fighters.  
  
Deadly lived with the pain in his leg and stood up. His brother had just sacrificed himself to save him.  
  
"Let's go." said a grief stricken Deadly.  
  
But, it was not over yet. As they were walking away, Debega teleported back up onto the cliff.  
  
"Your brother's sacrifice was for nothing!" yelled Debega as the others turned around.  
  
"Your.not dead...and Gamma is." Said the extremely pissed off Deadly.  
  
"That's right." Snickered Debega.  
  
All the rage and darkness inside Deadly snapped. He began to concentrate all of his elemental skills into one blast.  
  
"Elemental Fury!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!"  
  
Debega was blown off the cliff by this attack, and disintigrated. Deadly, who was full of grief and anger, headed away with his friends, down the mountain..  
  
~~ Flashback Ends ~~  
  
Deadly had now lost all of his friends. Mephisto had been killed when they traveled across a huge desert, and a Sand Worm had claimed his life. And his Robot Counter-Part, Deadly mkII was destroyed when Deadly and him crossed paths with the Demon Mazada.  
  
He was now scouring the land in search of a purpose, and it would soon come. 


	2. Hyrule, Birthplace of the Hero of Time

Deadly Warrior walked across the grassy plains. He was alone. There was no one there for him. All dead. Deadly was searching for a purpose, and he had heard about a tournament being held in the Mushroom Kingdom in a month's time.  
  
He was now searching for it. But, unfortunately for Deadly, when he was sent to the Planet Nintendo, he ended up in the place furthest away from Mushroom Kingdom. But, he had started traveling to find the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself.  
  
He was in a large field, with trees surrounding. Deadly walked forth, trying to find an exit to the strange land, as something appeared in front of him. Deadly drew his Shenlong blades and held them steady.  
  
"Show yourself!" he screamed aloud.  
  
What appeared in front of him was a kind of Ghost.  
  
"Heh heh, I am a poe." Said the ghost.  
  
"O.K. poe, tell me this. Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the land of Hyrule." It replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Deadly turned to walk away, but the ghost floated in front of him.  
  
"Hey! You're not going anywhere! Give me all your rupees!"  
  
"I don't even know what the hell Rupees are, but no." Deadly said sternly.  
  
Deadly put his swords back in his scabbards, and charged some energy.  
  
"Darkness Sting!" yelled Deadly as dark energy sprung from his gloved hands.  
  
The Poe disintegrated before his eyes, and Deadly continued on. As he walked on and on, he spotted a castle. It was gigantic. Deadly used his KI energy, and flew up into the air. He sped towards the castle. It didn't take long before he had reached it. Deadly hovered beside it.  
  
"Now, let's see who is inside."  
  
Deadly charged up a quick KI blast, and blew a hole into the side of the castle. He hovered inside, and landed. To Deadly's left, came the cries of soldiers.  
  
"Intruder!" yelled one.  
  
"For the Princess!" yelled another.  
  
They came into view. A dozen Hylian soldiers charging down the hall, with spears ready. Deadly pulled out his swords, and waited for them. The Soldiers tried to spear Deadly, only to be stabbed or decapitated by the warrior.  
  
Deadly moved swiftly with his swords, bringing an end to each of the guards lives. After a couple quick slashes, they were all dead. Deadly flew down the hall, causing havoc as he flew along.  
  
Just as he was about to burst out the other side of the castle, a boomerang struck Deadly's head.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed as he skidded onto the ground.  
  
Deadly got up, and turned around to see a warrior in green and a beautiful princess.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled the green warrior to Deadly.  
  
"I am Deadly Warrior, and I am here to cause havoc while I journey the land." He said slyly.  
  
"Well, I am Link, Hero of Time, and I'm here to tell you to get the hell out of this castle!" he yelled.  
  
"Are you going to make me?" asked Deadly with a hint of evil to the tone.  
  
"In fact, I am!"  
  
Link charged Deadly with his Master Sword, but he blocked it with his swords. They were in a lock, and the sound of metal against metal chimed in their ears. Deadly broke off from the lock, and back flipped. Link charged him again, but was greeted by a nice knee into the stomach.  
  
"Gahh!" screamed Link as he coughed up some blood.  
  
"Link!" yelled Zelda as she turned into Sheik.  
  
Sheik launched a flurry of Needle Spines at Deadly, but he jumped and dodged most of them. Since Link was on the ground, hurt, Deadly charged Sheik. She was incredibly fast though, so she dodged his swipes.  
  
"Damn you!" yelled Deadly.  
  
Deadly sheathed his swords, and concentrated some energy.  
  
"Earth Shake!" he yelled.  
  
The floor began to crumble as a shockwave ripped through it. Sheik grabbed Link, and she jumped, as the wall of the castle burst into pieces. Sheik put Link down onto a safe place, and kicked Deadly backwards, almost out the hole he created. Just as Deadly was getting back up, she through her chain around his legs, and tripped Deadly.  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!" he screamed as he fell out of the hole.  
  
Some 8 hours later, Deadly Warrior awoke with an aching back. He bared the pain, and continued on, out of Hyrule, and to the next land that awaited him. 


	3. Onett, the phychic kid Ness's home

Deadly Warrior walked aimlessly around the outskirts of Hyrule, trying to find a way out of that insane land. Deadly kept walking, until he saw a sign that read: Hyrule-Eagleland border.  
  
"Finally." Deadly mumbled as he stepped across the border.  
  
As he stepped across, something told him that this land would be much more different then Hyrule. Deadly walked for an hour or two, while regaining his KI energy so he could fly. As Deadly continued his trek in Eagleland, he began to notice small creatures waddling around. They resembled a head with a mustache, a bow on their head, and two small feet. Deadly bent down and picked one up.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Deadly said as he held the creature in his hand.  
  
The thing did not respond, but it waved its small legs. Deadly felt pity for it, so he set it down, and it ran away. As Deadly was walking away, he noticed a sign that read: Onett-5 Miles. He now had enough KI to fly, so he charged up some energy, lifted into the air and flew off.  
  
"More destruction to be had!" he said with evil flowing through the words.  
  
Deadly sped though the sir, cackling with evil delight. He spotted a small town up in the distance.  
  
"There, he said to himself."  
  
Deadly advanced quickly to Onett. Has he hovered above it, he charged some energy.  
  
"Darkness St.."  
  
"PK Thunder!"  
  
Deadly was cut off by an Electricity Ball to his chest. Deadly plummeted to the ground, with painful electricity surging through his body. He looked to his right, and noticed a strange looking boy. Deadly got up, although still hurt.  
  
"You did this to me?" asked Deadly.  
  
"Yeah! Now get out of my town!" he yelled. "You stupid fool. Do you even have a clue who I am?"  
  
"You're a big dumb idiot!" yelled the kid  
  
"Idiot..I am Deadly Warrior, and I will be your executioner." Said Deadly.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Ness, a Phychic kid who's gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Cocky fool. Prepare to fight!"  
  
Ness grinned, and he pulled out his baseball bat. Deadly didn't even bother pulling out his swords. He would just use KI to kill this arrogant bastard. Ness charged Deadly, but only to receive a swift punch in the face, sending him flying backwards.  
  
"Stronger then I expected!" yelled Ness as he got up.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Deadly charged Ness, but was greeted by a nice spinning Yo-Yo into his face. It barely hurt the warrior. Deadly charged up some KI.  
  
"Darkness Sting!" he yelled as dark energy flew from his hands.  
  
The black, crackling light impacted with Ness, causing him to fly upwards. Deadly hovered up, and kicked up in the back, causing him to go higher. Ness yelled out in agony as he flew up. Deadly teleported above him, and elbowed him to his chest, making him fly down at twice the speed.  
  
Ness finally came around, but only to be knocked out again as he fell through the roof of a house. Deadly hovered above the broken into house, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Ness, you are one pathetic fool. Time to say good night."  
  
As Deadly charged up some energy, he heard a familiar cry.  
  
"PK Thunder!"  
  
Yet another ball of Lightning struck Deadly in the back.  
  
"Who..." he said quietly as he recuperated from the attack.  
  
He looked on the ground to see a small Ninja looking like kid, helping Ness out of the wreckage.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked the Ninja.  
  
"I am Deadly Warrior. Who are you?" asked Deadly.  
  
"I am Poo!"  
  
"Heh heh. Great name."  
  
"You laugh at my name? Prepare to die!" yelled Poo.  
  
"Me gonna die at a guy whose name is Poo? I doubt it."  
  
Deadly sped towards the ground, with his large Broadsword drawn. As he reached the ground, he received a kick to his chin by Poo. But, it was barely even enough to know out a rat.  
  
Deadly planted a kick into Poo's chest, causing him to fly backwards, onto the road. Poo managed to get up, but only to see the last thing he'd ever see.  
  
"Screaming Fire Dragon!" yelled Deadly.  
  
A Dragon formed of flames emerged from Deadly's hands, and headed straight to Poo.  
  
"Aw, poo."  
  
The Dragon impacted with the Ninja, and when the smoke was gone, so was he. Deadly turned to face Ness, who had gotten out of the wreckage, but was still weak.  
  
"Ill let you live. No point to waste more energy." Deadly said as he began to fly off.  
  
Ness stood there, full of anger that Poo had just died, screamed at the flying away Deadly, Ill avenge him! 


	4. Fourside, huge city in Eagleland

A/N: This is just a small note to thank Link, King of Rogues for reviewing my story. Keep 'em coming! Oh, and I know don't crap about Earthbound, so don't flame me!  
  
As Deadly Warrior sped through the air of Eagleland, he was wondering; how much longer 'till Mushroom Kingdom? But, he doubted it was near Eagleland. As Deadly was reaching speeds of 100 MPH, he sensed something above him.  
  
As he looked up, he was surprised to see a UFO floating right above him!  
  
"What in the name of hell?"  
  
The UFO appeared to be following Deadly. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. Deadly couldn't take a large silver disc flying directly above him. He slowed his pace a little, so he was under a green circle in the middle of the UFO.  
  
"Electricity Strike!" Deadly yelled as electricity gathered above him.  
  
He pointed up, and the electricity struck the green part of the UFO. It swerved a bit, then disappeared. Deadly was baffled, but ignored it. As Deadly advanced with astounding speed, night had fallen. It was dark, but in the distance, he could see thousands of small lights.  
  
"A City.this will be the most fun yet!"  
  
Deadly sped up, and stopped above a couple tall buildings. He lowered himself to the roof of a pretty large building. He drew his Broadsword, and began slashing at a nearby crane. But Deadly's fun was short lived. The same UFO that had been following him earlier, appeared and began to lower itself to Deadly's building.  
  
As Deadly turned to look at it, and a familiar foe emerged from it.with help.  
  
"Ness!" yelled Deadly.  
  
"Yeah.you left me to die, and I was helped. Helped by these Starmen." Ness said as he pointed to some nearby 'Starmen'  
  
"Look weak to me." "We'll see!"  
  
Ness launched a PK Fire at Deadly, only to get it countered back into his face. Ness yelled in agony, but shook it off. He ran up to Deadly, and thwacked him with his yo-yo. Deadly staggered a bit, but remained calm. A couple Starmen approached him, but they were no match for Deadly.  
  
He killed one of them in cold blood with a quick KI blast, and kicked the other off the building. More charged him, but suffered the same fate; except getting decapitated, or sliced in half. Ness charged Deadly, and gave him a quick head butt to the chest, sending him back.  
  
"Heh heh.I see you are stronger now then last time."  
  
Deadly would not let a kid beat him though. He sheathed his Broadsword again, and drew his Shenlong blades. Ness pulled out his baseball bat. Deadly advanced on him, and moved his blades swiftly, but Ness dodged them. As Ness took a swing at the evil warrior, his bat shattered.  
  
"Crap."  
  
Although without his bat, Ness still charged Deadly. He managed to get a kick into his groin, but kicked his chin. Ness wasn't that weak anymore though, so it didn't hurt all that much. He jumped onto another building, followed closely by Deadly Warrior.  
  
As Deadly made his way to Ness's building, he realized that Ness was boarding the UFO.  
  
"Shit! I am not letting you get away!"  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
Ness managed to get onboard the UFO. As it began to fly away, Deadly clung onto it, with one of his blades stuck in the metal. As the UFO flew away, Deadly chuckled. Ness didn't even know he was there...and he got a free ride. 


	5. Battle against a Daemon

(A/N This chapter may offend some people, due to swearing and pretty bad violence. But it is a vital part of the stroyline.)  
  
The UFO zoomed across a boarder, but Deadly Warrior did not get a glimpse of it. He was barely hanging on, with his sword impaled into a thin side of the metallic disc. The UFO swerved a bit, and Deadly's sword began to slip. As he tried frantically to stay on, the sword came out. As Deadly plummeted, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was a mysterious figure speeding through the air to the UFO, and destroying it.  
  
A couple hours later, Deadly came around, feeling like crap. As he got up, he realized that one of his Shenlong blades was gone. He looked around, and eyed it stuck in the ground. He grabbed it, and tried to figure out where the hell he was.  
  
He was too tired to fly, so he walked around for a bit. But after only a couple minutes, Deadly saw some smoke up in the distance. He ran up to it, and found smoking wreckage of the UFO he was riding on.  
  
"Heh heh.so he's finally dead." Deadly said happily to himself  
  
He reflected on the events that had happened hours ago.  
  
~Flashback~ (In first person view.)  
  
I held on as hard as I could, with the sword slipping from the spacecraft, and me losing my grip. I tried to regain my grip on the thin blade's handle, but it didn't work. The sword fell out of the metal disc, with me still holding on. As I fell, I saw a strange figure approach the UFO, and slice it in two.  
  
The spacecraft's two parts fell to the ground, just as I blacked out...  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
Something, or someone had destroyed the craft, thought Deadly. Well, at least they killed Ness. As Deadly further investigated the wreck, he heard something behind him. As he turned around, to his shock, was Ness standing there.  
  
"Ness!!! How did your survive?"  
  
"Idiot, I jumped out at the last second! Now, I challenge you to a final battle, right here, right-"  
  
Ness was cut off by the swift movement of a sword. But, not Deadly's. Ness stood there, speechless, as parts of him began to slide apart. His head began to slide off his body, while it fell in two. His torso slid off his hips, and eventually, Ness was a bloody heap of limbs and blood.  
  
"Who did that? Show yourself!" yelled Deadly into the air.  
  
Something began assimilating in front of him. It was not human, for sure. It was something pretty big, about 7 feet tall.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Deadly.  
  
"I am Azuma, a Daemon." Said the thing.  
  
"What the hell is a Daemon?"  
  
"Fool. Daemons are an elite type of Demon. We have been monitoring you for quite sometime, and decided that you are a threat to demons and Daemons alike. So I have been sent to destroy you."  
  
"You seem strong, but I could kill you."  
  
"So be it!"  
  
Azuma's sword was already at his side, while Deadly drew his Broadsword. As they charged each other, Deadly sensed Azuma's power level was as strong as his, so he would have to use his powers to its full extent. The swords clashed as it seemed each move was synchronized. Azuma was amazingly fast with his sword, but as was Deadly.  
  
Deadly gave Azuma a quick kick to the gut, but then received a slash to the leg. As Deadly re-cooperated from the attack, Azuma slashed wildly at Deadly. Deadly did a series of back flips to dodge the attacks, and then, sheathed his sword.  
  
"Roaring Hell Fire!" Deadly yelled.  
  
A huge blast of fire burst out of Deadly's gloved hands, and headed to Azuma. He sheathed his sword quickly, and countered the attack. "Death From Above!" yelled Azuma.  
  
A dark energy blast countered Deadly's fire blast. Smoke floated there, as the two beams were gone. Deadly unsheathed his two Shenlong Blades and charged Azuma again. Azuma barely had enough time to draw his sword. The two mighty fighters fought harder then last time, and slashing harder with their swords. But, Azuma gained the upper hand. He slashed Deadly on the arm and leg. Deadly let his swords drop, as he fell to the ground.  
  
Azuma sheathed his sword, and stood away from his fallen warrior.  
  
"Deadly Warrior. I pity you. You were a great adversary. But, if you want to keep your life, come and face me again, in the Kingdom of Altea. If you don't come in 5 days, though, I will send more Daemons to outnumber and destroy you. See you in five days."  
  
Azuma snapped his fingers, there was a puff of smoke, and he was gone. Deadly Warrior stayed on the ground, and wondered, how he could get to the Kingdom of Altea. As he pondered how to get there, he drifted off to sleep on the ground... 


	6. Kanto, one the lands of Pokemon

Deadly Warrior awoke still feeling like crap. As he tried his best to stand up, he wobbled a bit, but steadied himself. He though about what had happened, with the daemon, Azuma. He had barely enough KI energy to fly, but he managed. As he floated up into the air, Azuma's chilling message floated in his head; Meet me in the Kingdom of Altea.or die...  
  
"I will find you Azuma, and kill you." He muttered to himself.  
  
Deadly gathered what KI he had left and sped off. He wondered, as he always does, where am I? Deadly looked around as he flew, for clues on to where he was. He observed the landscape that beheld him, and noticed a couple creatures running around on the ground. Puzzled, Deadly flew down for a closer investigation. One of them was a Yellow Mouse, another was a smaller Yellow Mouse, and a Pink Puffball.  
  
"Interesting." Deadly said to himself.  
  
"Pika Pikachu!" yelled the Yellow Mouse.  
  
"Pikachu?" asked Deadly to himself.  
  
All of a sudden, the Yellow Mouse (Pikachu) launched electricity bolts at Deadly Warrior. He whipped out his swords, and absorbed them into it. Deadly charged Pikachu, but was soon soothed by the melody of the Pink Puffball (Jigglypuff). Deadly began to drift off into a soothing sleep, but soon, was awakened by a punch to the face. It was Jigglypuff.  
  
"Damn you, you stupid pink piece of crap!" yelled Deadly.  
  
Jigglypuff began to taunt him. Deadly wasn't about to be taunted by some small, insignificant creature. Deadly kicked the pink Pokemon so hard, it flew out of sight.  
  
"1 down, 2 to go." He said.  
  
Pikachu and Pichu trembled a bit, but kept their grounds. As Deadly charged them, he saw a teenager approach him. Deadly stopped, and floated into the air, staring down the teen, as Pikachu and Pichu ran beside the teen.  
  
"I'm Ask Ketchum, Pokemon trainer! Why were you trying to hurt my Pokemon?"  
  
"They attacked me first!"  
  
"Too bad, now, lets battle!" yelled Ash.  
  
"You are gonna attack me with those things?" asked Deadly sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Ash reached for his belt, and pulled out a red and white ball. Ash whipped the ball at Deadly, who dodged it. The ball opened up, and a large green thing with a flower on its back.  
  
"Attack, Venosaur!" yelled Ash.  
  
The large Pokemon stomped towards Deadly, who already had his broadsword out. The Venosaur launched a volley of spiky leaves at Deadly, who was shattering them with his sword. Venosaur moved closer to Deadly, while still firing his razor leaves, and tackled him. Deadly flew backwards, the thing must have weighed a ton.  
  
Deadly got back up again, only to be zapped by Pichu and Pikachu. Deadly punched Pichu, who flew into Ash.  
  
"Gah," yelled Ash, "you've had enough Pichu, return!"  
  
Ash pulled out another ball and sucked up the small electric mouse. Deadly turned his sights on Venosaur, the massive animal plant thing. It had been charging up energy this whole time. Deadly stood there, astounded that a Pokemon could channel energy.  
  
"Venosaur, Solar Beam!" yelled Ash.  
  
The massive plant creature launched its beam. Deadly Warrior crossed his arms, and tried to block the huge energy blast. The yellow beam impacted with Deadly. He could feel the energy intensifying around him. Deadly began to charge up some KI, and he launched it at Venosaur. His blast went right through the Solar Beam, and hit Venosaur.  
  
"Venosaur, return! Attack, Pikachu!" yelled Ash.  
  
Pikachu charged Deadly, with electricity cackling. Deadly jumped into the air, and watched the Pokemon's futile attempts to catch him. Pikachu, pissed off that he couldn't catch Deadly, yelled something.  
  
"Pika!" yelled Pikachu as a bolt of Lightning came down and struck Deadly.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Deadly slammed into the ground hard. He was immobilized, and full of rage against Ash and his god damn Pokemon. He had enough. He emerged, and charged up a huge KI blast. Ash stood there, stunned. He through all his Pokeballs to his right, so they would not be hurt in the blast. Pikachu ran too.  
  
"DIE!!!!!" yelled Deadly.  
  
The charged up energy flew towards Ash, and reducing him to a matter of ash in a second. Pikachu began to cry, and was about to charge Deadly, but knew it wasn't a good idea. Deadly began to rise into the air, and he sped off, once again unaware where he was going. 


	7. The battle in Kanto Skies

Deadly Warrior flew through the skies of Kanto, remembering all too well Azuma message of death. He had to pick up the pace. He knew he wasn't anywhere near Altea. Deadly began to fly faster, and he raised his altitude. Deadly could now see what looked like giant Pokemon, floating along in the sky, with real Pokemon on top of them. The large floating ones appeared to be nothing more than floats. Deadly drew his Shenlong Blades, and sped to the fleet of floats.  
  
The army of Pokemon on top of the floats, did not react well to this though. A huge blue bird, Articuno, flew beside a Psyduck float, and a Bulbasaur and a Squirtel (sorry if I mispronounce a Pokemon name.) jumped onto its back. Articuno sped towards Deadly, and launched an Ice Beam at him. Deadly blocked it with his sword, but it turned of his Shenlong Blades to ice. As he gripped it tighter, it shattered.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed as the shards of ice flew down past the clouds.  
  
He used his other Shenlong blade, and dodged the frequent ice attacks. Squirtel, on Articuno's back, spat some water at Deadly. He coughed up the water, but to be greeted by a thwack from Articuno's tail. He spun around, but regained his balance. Deadly sheathed his remaining blade, and charged at the mystical beast with his fists.  
  
Bulbasaur, also on Articuno's back, launched some Razor leaves at Deadly, like the Venosaur had earlier. The razor sharp leaves cut Deadly, each one leaving him with a new wound. After all of them were gone, he could feel as though flames were licking the wounds. He took the pain, and bolted to Articuno. He punched the bird hard in the chest, and Squirtel fell backwards onto a Porygon float.  
  
Deadly once again landed a punch into the bird, but Articuno retaliated with pecks from it's huge beak. It left a huge gouge in Deadly's left arm, with blood flowing fluently out and down past the clouds.  
  
Bulbasaur, who had been secretly charging energy, launched it at Deadly.  
  
"Gah!" was all Deadly could get out as the beam hit him.  
  
The beam was powerful, no doubt about that, but not as powerful as the one Venosaur had shot at him earlier. It knocked Deadly flying back, and he began to fly down past the clouds. He regained balance though, and flew back up. He kicked the Bulbasaur off of Articuno, but it began attacking Deadly with a barrage of pecks. He punched Articuno hard in the wing, but was interrupted by more pecks. Deadly was fed up. He flew back from all the pecks, and charged Articuno with a double kick. It flew and landed on a Slowpoke float, but Deadly sensed something else coming.  
  
He glared to his left and right, to see Zaptos and Moltres charging at him, each readying and elemental power blast. Deadly sensed it. He tried to fly away, but he was stopped by somethig. He was paralyzed and floating in mid air, about to be struck by lightning and flames. He eyed what had paralyzed him. It was a small pink mouse, in a bubble, floating in front of him.  
  
"Mew!" it squeaked.  
  
"Gah! Damn you stupid rodent!" roared the warrior.  
  
Zapdos and Moltres unleashed their blasts at the weakened warrior, consuming him with flames charged with electricity. Deadly yelled out in pain, but it was muffled by the screeches of the legendary birds that had brought all out hell on him.  
  
His body singed with electricity and flames, and Deadly began to fall backwards. As he was sure he was about to die, something caught his fall. He turned his head slightly to see he was on top of a Porygon float.  
  
He pulled himself together and got up. He drew his Broadsword, which had scratches galore on it. He leaped up into the air towards Mew, and slashed it with the sword. It did nothing. The small pink mouse had a barrier surrounding it.  
  
Deadly realized he couldn't hurt it, so.  
  
"Darkness Sting!" yelled Deadly.  
  
Dark Energy sprung from him and impacted with Mew's barrier. The pink Pokemon in it's bubble flew out of sight. Deadly turned his attention to Moltres and Zapdos, who were already charging up more energy. Deadly charged them, and launched a storm of punches on the legendary birds. They managed to shoot out their blasts, sending Deadly flying back again, with his body engulfed in pain. As he began to fall down beneath the clouds, Deadly once again remembered what Azuma had told him. And he remembered how much time he had left.3 days.  
  
Deadly slammed into something hard, but it was not the ground, but the deck of a ship. He scrambled up, and looked around. It was a floating ship! Deadly turned to the cabin as a strange looking man came out of it.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing on my ship!" he screamed.  
  
"To be honest, I have no idea. But, this could be a quick way to get around." Deadly said. "Give me the ship."  
  
"No way!"  
  
The man pulled out a gun and opened fire on Deadly. He dodged the bullets, Bullet Time style! The bullets flew over Deadly, and he rolled behind the man.  
  
"What the hell."  
  
Deadly whipped out his remaining Shenlong blade and drove it through the man. He grabbed the sword out of his body, sheathed it, and kicked the man off the ship.  
  
"Excellent. Now I can get to Altea much quicker!"  
  
Deadly walked inside the cabin, and took controls of the ship.... 


	8. Azuma's game

Deadly Warrior's newly acquired air ship, which he had christened Omnirus, soared gracefully through the skies, leaving the Kanto air space. From the control cabin Deadly grinned slightly with delight at his new ship. Whilst full of pride, Deadly, for almost the 16'th time in that hour, remembered what Azuma told him.  
  
"I better get to Altea quick!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
He sped up, and the ship sailed off..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Daemon by the name of Azuma bowed before a dark figure in front of him.  
  
"Master," Azuma whispered, "I bow before you to apologize for not destroying the infidel."  
  
"I suppose you should be. I do not want you toying around with enemies. Especially one as strong as Deadly Warrior. I am sending 3 regular demons to go dispatch of him. If they fail, you can destroy him. But, if they don't....well, you will be destroyed."  
  
Azuma gulped.  
  
"Yes master." He whispered.  
  
Azuma got up, and walked out of his master's chamber, and headed down the hall. He stepped through the dark corridors of his Master's chamber, and to another chamber. He stepped through it, and several Demons stood up.  
  
"I am sending you Demons on an attack strike. You will probably sense it, so destroy this airship." Azuma said as he projected a mental image of Deadly Warrior's ship into their minds.  
  
"Right now, he is in the land of Pharae. If you fail, I will destroy him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deadly Warrior glanced out the window of his airship, and noticed a sign down low. He lowered his ship, and landed. As he stepped off the flying ship, he got a look at the sign.  
  
"Welcome to Pharae." It read.  
  
Deadly Warrior seemed to remember once someone telling him Pharae was the Neighbor country of Altea. Yes, Deadly thought. He got back into the Omnirus, and re-levitated himself. He activated the engines again, and zoomed across Pharae.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Azuma snapped his fingers and teleported to Altea. He sensed his 5 Demons closing in on Deadly Warrior. He grinned with evil delight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Omnirus was now on auto-drive, and Deadly Warrior was resting on a bed. As he shifted uncomfortably on his bed, he heard a large explosion. He sprung to attention, and grabbed his Shenlong blade as he headed to the bridge. To his dislike, Deadly Warrior saw a purple Demon standing on the front of his ship. Deadly shifted expressions, and ran back to grab his Broadsword. The Demon was still there, as Deadly stared it down. He walked out to the deck, where the Demon was.  
  
"And you are?" asked Deadly.  
  
"I am Grapodos! I have been sent here by Daemon General Azuma to dispose of you!"  
  
"Pfft, so that asshole has degraded himself to sending minions to dispose of me? What, is he afraid of me?"  
  
"No, Lord Azuma just wants to keep his word by meeting you in Altea. Now, Die!" yelled Grapodos as he charged Deadly.  
  
Deadly Warrior dropped his Shenlong blade and charged Grapodos with his Broadsword. The purple Demon delivered a swift punch to Deadly's gut, but he took the pain. Deadly swung his sword and slashed Grapodos on the arm, but he kicked Deadly in the arm, causing him to drop his sword. Deadly did not react to this well, as he unleashed a storm of punches into the Demon. Grapodos staggered back, and fell down beside Deadly's Shenlong blade. He grabbed it, and slashed Deadly across the chest, sending him backwards.  
  
"You are good Grapodos, but I'm better!" taunted Deadly.  
  
Grapodos charged Deadly, readying his blade. Deadly grabbed his Broadsword quickly, and at just the right moment, cut off Grapodos's hand.  
  
"Gyyyyyaaaaaaa!!!!!" the Demon screamed as his hand fell limp on the deck.  
  
Whilst clutching his wound, Deadly took this time to his advantage, and swung his Broadsword, and proceeded to slicing the Demon into 4 different parts. An X formed across him, and with a scream, disintegrated. Deadly sheathed his Broadsword, and walked over to Grapodos's hand. He picked it up, and it disintegrated too, only leaving Deadly's Shenlong Sword.  
  
Deadly walked back into the ship, shaken up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Azuma stood the grassy plains of Altea, and stood silently. He mentally contacted his Demon minions.  
  
"My pawns, cancel the order of attacking Deadly Warrior. He has already killed Grapodos with ease. Come and join me in Altea."  
  
Azuma grinned evilly, and laughed maniacally 


	9. Duel of Epic Proportions: Part 1

(A/N I don't know squat about Fire Emblem, so don't flame me!)  
  
Deadly Warrior sped up the Omnirus, slicing through the clouds as it went along. Deadly looked down onto the plains below him, and stopped the ship. A massive battle was ensuing in Pharae. He raised an eyebrow, and opened the door to the deck of the Omnirus. He looked down, to see hundreds of Soldiers each launching a flurry of arrows at one another. Deadly concentrated a bit of KI, and hovered into the air.  
  
Grinning with satisfaction, Deadly zoomed down the battlefield, and unsheathed his Shenlong blade. He looked at one of the armies flags, it read For Glory, For Pharae. The other read, Peace, Freedom, and Altea. The two armies continued to battle, seemingly unaware of Deadly's presence. After a while, one soldier looked up and saw Deadly hovering there.  
  
"What in the name of god?" he exclaimed.  
  
Deadly charged him, and swung his sword, cleanly shaving off the soldier's head. Both armies target was now Deadly, and he was aware. The General of the Pharae Army, Roy, and the General of the Altean Army, Marth, walked beside each other, and formed a quick truce.  
  
Deadly sheathed his Shenlong blade, and drew his Broadsword, and swung freely at the Pharae army. One by one, soldier's heads were flying, and bodies slumped to the ground. Marth and Roy charged Deadly, and each slashed him with their swords. Deadly managed to stay standing, but was slashed again and again by Marth's and Roy's Sword Dance attack.  
  
He got into the air, out of reach of swords and spears, but not arrows.  
  
One of them struck him in the back.  
  
"Damn!" Deadly yelled in agony.  
  
More arrows were en route, but Deadly parried them with his broadsword. Deadly knew that there were too many troops, and they would eventually overpower him. He turned his head towards the Generals, Marth and Roy, but to his surprise, they weren't giving more orders to attack him. It was someone else. Deadly turned to what they were looking at. It was Azuma and some Demons.  
  
"Deadly Warrior." said Azuma slyly.  
  
"Azuma."  
  
"It has been 5 days, and you are not in Altea. Because of that, I am here to kill you."  
  
"I doubt it!"  
  
Deadly charged Azuma, energy already charged. But, the Demons blocked his path.  
  
"You need to prove yourself before you can fight me." hissed Azuma.  
  
Deadly growled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
A wide grin spread across the Daemon's face as he signaled his Demon guards to attack Deadly. He jerked back as the Demons started attacking him. The Demons charged Deadly, and a large DBZ style fight ensued over the in awe battlefield. Deadly landed a large punch in one of the Demon's faces, sending him tumbling down towards the troops. He landed in front of Marth and Roy, who proceeded to decapitating him.  
  
The fight continued, and one by one, the Demons fell. Only 3 remained, so Deadly moved back from the fight. He began to charge some KI, but the Demons knew what he was doing. They all charged him at once, but they had gave Deadly enough time to charge it up.  
  
He fired the charged up KI blast, reducing two of the Demons to ash in an instant. The other stopped in it's tracks, staring down Deadly. He drew his Broadsword, and grinned.  
  
"Die!" yelled Deadly as he swung his large sword.  
  
The Demon's head flew free from it's shoulders, and onto the ground below.  
  
The body fell too, just missing a soldier. Deadly turned to face Azuma, who was clapping.  
  
"Congratulations, Deadly Warrior." hissed Azuma.  
  
"For what? Disposing of these weaklings?"  
  
"Yes. You have proved yourself worthy of fighting me. Now, let's go!"  
  
Both warriors charged each other, and same as last time, a DBZ fight started. Azuma punched repeatedly at Deadly, but he blocked most of them. Deadly retaliated with a series of synchronized punches and kicks. One of them struck Azuma in the face, sending him backwards. He yelled in agony, but bared the pain.  
  
"You are stronger then last time, Deadly."  
  
"No shit Sherlock!"  
  
Deadly drew his Broadsword, and Azuma drew his sword. They once again fought, and each blow delivered a shower of sparks. Neither of them struck each other, they just kept blocking the swipe. Azuma was now beginning to realize that he was evenly matched with his foe. Their swords got into a lock, then Deadly kicked Azuma in the stomach. He dropped his sword, and tumbled down onto the ground. Deadly was not far behind, and in an instant, he had his sword to the fallen Daemon's neck. 


	10. Duel of Epic Proportions: Part 2, Azuma'...

Azuma coughed up some blood as he looked around to see that he was surrounded by Altean and Phaeran soldiers, as well as Deadly Warrior.  
  
"This is the end, Azuma." Said Deadly.  
  
"Unlikely." Hissed Azuma with satisfaction.  
  
The Daemon kicked hard into Deadly's chest, sending him back, but not off guard. Azuma picked up his sword, and proceeded to killing soldiers. Deadly saw, one by one, the soldiers falling to the ground. He charged Azuma, and their swords clashed again and again. Marth and Roy sped to assist Deadly, but Azuma knocked them out with a Solar Flare attack. Azuma grinned, and fought with Deadly again. With his other hand, he landed a large punch into Deadly's face. He yelled in agony, but swung his sword diagonally, striking the Daemon's shoulder.  
  
"Damn! You'll pay for that!" yelled Azuma.  
  
"I really doubt it!"  
  
Deadly hovered into the air, and almost automatically, Azuma was right behind him. Before Azuma could swipe at his foe, Deadly launched a quick KI blast at him, sending him back down to the ground. The KI blast had formed a crater, which Azuma was lying in. Deadly charged another blast, and launched it into the crater. Another large explosion ensued, and Deadly waited until the smoke had cleared to go down. He looked around inside the crater, and saw Azuma motionless a couple meters away from him. Deadly advanced on him, but Azuma staggered up. His sword was destroyed, but he still had KI. He launched a normal sized blast at Deadly, who just barely dodged it.  
  
"Damn you...Deadly Warrior." Said Azuma as he coughed up some blood.  
  
"You wanted me to play your game, so I am. And now, it is Game Over for you." Said Deadly as he raised his sword to Azuma's head.  
  
Azuma focused some energy quick, and unleashed it, sending Deadly back.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Warrior!" he yelled as he got up.  
  
Azuma sped towards Deadly, and tackled him hard, sending him crashing into the wall of the crater. During this time, Azuma snatched Deadly's Shenlong blade. Azuma spun it, as Deadly got up. He jumped into the air, and launched another KI blast at the Daemon. But Azuma was expecting this. He countered it with one of his own, sending both of the blasts back at Deadly. They impacted with him, and with such immense force, sent Deadly back very far. Azuma focused some KI himself, and sped after his nemesis.  
  
Deadly lay on the ground, half conscious, half unconscious. Azuma landed near Deadly's feet. He sheathed his newly acquired blade, and Azuma picked up Deadly by the feet, and started swinging him around, and around, and around, and around until he let go, sending Deadly even further. Deadly realized he had to fight back. He charged what KI he had left, and stopped on mid-air. Azuma sped up to him.  
  
"So the baby has finally gotten up." He taunted.  
  
"No more games, Azuma. This is the end," said Deadly quietly, "Your end!"  
  
Deadly held his Broadsword in a stabbing fashion, and with all his speed, charged at Azuma. The sword impaled the Daemon. Azuma looked down at the sword Deadly had driven into him. He retracted it, and Azuma began to fall to the earth below. Deadly was not far behind. In a last act of defence, Azuma tried to get up. Deadly would not stand for it though. He swung his sword horizontally, severing Azuma's head from his body. Both disintegrated, and Deadly fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"It's over..finally over.." he whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
From his throne in the Neitherworld, the King of Demons, Azuma's master, has been mentally watching the battle. Only now he realized Deadly's full strength. He knew he had to dispose of Deadly himself.  
  
"Deadly Warrior, if you thought Azuma was difficult, wait till you see me."  
  
The Demon King began to laugh maniacally as his cackling bellowed throughout the halls of his fortress. 


	11. The King of Demons

Deadly Warrior limped through the crowd of soldiers to his ship. To his side, he spotted his Shenlong sword. He picked it up, and stood under his ship. With what tiny KI he had left, he hovered into the air, and boarded his ship. As he started it up, Deadly immediately put in on auto pilot, and he went to go lie down.  
  
"Finally..he's dead. It's over, once and for all." He whispered to himself before he drifted off into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~~~  
  
The Demon King sped up his pace, and eyed the Omnirus. He was extremely fast and strong, traveling across different lands in mere minutes. He had finally caught up with the Omnirus. He pulled back his hand, and punched the metal, ripping threw it like paper. Deadly Warrior jumped off his bed, and grabbed his Broadsword.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked.  
  
"Mwhahahahahaha! I am The King of Demons, but you can call me, Lord Wakazashi!"  
  
"Well, Wakasushi, it seems I'm just gonna have to kick your ass as I did to Azuma!"  
  
"Tell me, Deadly Warrior, honestly, did you think that Azuma was a difficult opponent?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Wakazashi chuckled.  
  
"He was merely my pawn. Wait till you see my power."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Deadly could not finish his sentence, due to the fact that Wakazashi had landed a huge punch into his face. Deadly went flying back, destroying walls of the Omnirus as went. He finally pulled himself together, and charged Wakazashi. He swung his blade, but the King was too fast. He teleported behind Deadly, and punched him again, sending him crashing threw walls, and thrown onto the deck. His broadsword almost slid off the edge, but Deadly grabbed it. Wakazashi stepped threw the wreckage he caused, and stared down Deadly. He charged him and tried to punch Deadly again, but he bent down, and dodged it, Matrix style! Then, he pulled his sword around, and slashed Wakazashi on the back.  
  
He fell to the ground, whilst Deadly got up again. He brought the sword up, but Wakazashi kicked hard into Deadly's chest, sending him teetering over the edge. Wakazashi walked up to him, and prodded him. Deadly fell over the side, but sent out a KI blast, and pulled Wakazashi down with him. They tumbled down to the ground, while the Omnirus burst into flames, and blew up. As they fell, they clashed, punching each other with such force.  
  
"Wakazashi, I'll kill you, just as I did to Azuma!" yelled Deadly.  
  
Wakazashi kicked him.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Deadly turned around and saw his sword falling with him. He grabbed it, and swung at Wakazashi. But his efforts were in vain. He dodged them, and kicked Deadly again. As he flipped, Deadly looked down and saw the ground was near. He charged some quick KI, sending Wakazashi down. Or so he thought. He too charged some energy, and was speeding towards Deadly Warrior. He launched 2 energy orbs at Deadly, but he dodged them.  
  
He swung his sword to retaliate, and this time, was successful. He severed the Demon King's arm, and he let out a cry of pain. But he was not done. He launched a couple more blasts from his remaining arm, hitting Deadly.  
  
"Gah!" he yelled as his Broadsword slipped from his grasp.  
  
Deadly Warrior watched it fall to the ground, and then looked at Wakazashi. He was laughing.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! No matter what you do to me, you cant kill me! I am invincible as long as I have this!" he said as he pointed to a ring on his finger. "And no, I'm not going to stretch out my arm like Sauron did so you can cut it off."  
  
"Well then, if I cant kill you, I'll have to BANISH YOU!" yelled Deadly Warrior as he began to open a warp portal.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will now send you to the darkest corner of the Multiverse!"  
  
"Noooooo!!!!" yelled Wakazashi as he was sucked into the portal.  
  
The portal closed behind the great King of Demons, and Deadly Warrior let out a sigh of relief. He then looked ahead of him, and saw a sign. It read; Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
FIN 


	12. Author's Note

Welcome! I am glad you have read my story, and here, is, as Shrtys Sk8er would put it, a pointless Author's note. And now, if this was a movie, or TV show, here's who would do the voices:  
  
Deadly Warrior: Vegeta from DBZ  
  
All the Smashers: Voices from the game  
  
Azuma: Frieza from DBZ  
  
Lord Wakazashi: Darth Sidious from Star Wars  
  
Original owner of the Omnirus: Dex from Star Wars  
  
And that's all! Hope you enjoyed the story, and now, go read my latest, Quest for the Zephyrus, under the account name Sky Fighter Alliance! 


End file.
